The Wonders of Camping 2
by jessiej1993
Summary: It's back! Just imagine, the Inu gang going camping again. But wait......why is there two tents instead of one? What are those noises? WhAt cOuLd pOsSiBLY Go WrOnG?
1. Camping again?

-1Kagome came back from her time carrying two tents all neatly wrapped up with the poles and all the other stuff. She began to put the tent together with all the equipment she brought with her.

20 MINUTES LATER

Both tents were standing and ready for camping. Inuyasha had smelled Kagome's scent and headed to where he smelt it coming from. He looked at the two sturdy looking tents and then at Kagome. She smiled at him. It was official, they were going camping again! Inuyasha ran to go tell Sango and Miroku the great news.

Everyone was excited and jumping for joy! What fun this would be! Kagome sent Shippo and Kiara to gather firewood while she unpacked her backpack. This seemed so familiar seeing as it already happened but little did they know this camp trip would not be the same as the last one.

"Kagome, why is there two tents?" Shippo asked.

"Because the last time it was kinda crowded in the one tent so this time, Inuyasha and I, are going to sleep in one tent and the rest of you sleep in the other tent." Kagome replied.

"Hey why are we stuck with that annoying brat! Sango and I would like some privacy to you know." Miroku said while looking disappointed that he and Sango couldn't do anything perverted that night. Kagome didn't answer him. Inuyasha gave her a look and moved his but no words came out but it looked like he said "Tonight then." She nodded.

"Hey, I'm not annoying." Shippo stated. Randomly, Inuyasha smacks him across the head. Shippo starts jumping up and down and going off on Inuyasha. SIGH it was going to be a LLOOONNGG night.

Finally, the return of the Wonders of Camping. Hope you like it. I know the first chapter is short…but the first chapter is always short. (just like the first Wonders of Camping) Keep checking for new chapters.


	2. Singin and marchin! Hurrah!

-1As the sun set everyone gathered around the cozy campfire. It was a rather bleak night but the fire kept everyone snug and warm.

"Let's sing a song!" Shippo said in a kidish tone. The adults made a face like the didn't know what to do unitl Inuyasha began clapping his hands and marching around the campfire.

"Ants go marching 3 by 3.…Hurrah! Hurrah!! The ants go marching 2 by 2.…Hurrah! Hurrah!!" Everyone stared at him weirdly but he sung on, "The ants go marching 1 by 1, the little one stopped suck his thumb and they all go marching down, to the ground, to get outa the rain, bum bum bum," By this time Sango, Miroku, Kagome, Shippo, and even Kiara, were laying on the ground hysterically laughing, "What's so funny? What?! He wanted a song and I gave him a song! Stop laughing at me!" Inuyasha shouted in a high voice which sounded awfully girly. Kagome didn't want to make him feel bad so she got up, held back her laughs and began to sing.

"The ants go marching 3 by 3.…Hurrah! Hurrah!! The ants go marching 2 by 2.…Hurrah! Hurrah!!" Kagome also began to clap her hands while the whole Inu gang joined in. The began to sing, "The ants go marching 1 by 1, the little one stopped tie his shoe and they all go marching down, to the ground, to get outa the rain, bum bum bum." The song went on for about an hour and got louder and louder every time it was repeated.

SOMEWHERE NEARBY

"Oh my fucking god! Shut up already!! Sing something different, if I hear anymore of this I'm gonna have ants a comin' outa my ears!" An elderly woman shouted out of her window but the only reply she heard was her echo the same song.

BACK TO THE INU GANG

Eventually, everyone had gotten tired from marching around the campfire and very sick of the song so they stopped but that did not stop them from singing.

"John Jacob Jingleheimer Schmidt, that's my name too! Whenever we go out, the people always shout

'There goes John Jacob Jingle Heimer Schmidt!' La la la la la la la la!!" Miroku sang and everyone joined in. "John Jacob Jingleheimer Schmidt, that's my name too! Whenever we go out, the people always shout,

'There goes John Jacob Jingle Heimer Schmidt!' La la la la la la la la!!" The song was repeated five more times until it became so silent nobody could hear, thus making it not fun. Then, there is 10 minutes of awkward silence.

"Well it's getting late. About time we should be heading to bed right?" Inuyasha said.

"Ok." Everyone said as they went into their tents, Inuyasha and Kagome in one, and Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kiara in another.

END OF CHAPTER wow I think I did better than expected. Send me some reviews, I accept bad ones too lol


	3. things that go bump in the night

-1Later that night, it seemed like everyone was fast asleep, until they heard a thump, thump, thump. Everyone in Sango's tent woke abruptly and were frightened.

"What the hell was that?" Miroku asked.

"I don't know." Sango replied. Shippo and Kiara were hiding in the corner and shaking. Suddenly, there was another noise. It sounded similar to something collapsing. All of the sudden two voices could be heard.

"It was your fault. You knocked it down, dammit!" said Inuyasha yelling at Kagome who was heating up in a dangerous way.

"It's ok, we can fix this…." she replied calmly but the vane on the side of her head didn't make her look it.

"Yeah but that's not the problem…." Inuyasha stated. The others came out of the tent and their jaws dropped. The real problem was that Kagome was half dressed and Inuyasha too. Everyone had already figured out to what might have caused the tent to fall.

"What are you lookin' at?" Inuyasha said in an embarrassed tone. Everyone ran back inside the tent except for Miroku who was checking out Kagome who just happened to be wearing a thong and a cleavage enhancing lace up bra. Inuyasha snarled at him and he ran back inside as well. Kagome tried to fix the tent but had failed. Even Inuyasha put great effort into trying to put the tent back up so that they could get some privacy but failed. So they decided to walk out into the woods and found a tree to lean against. Inuyasha placed his hand on Kagome's cheek and placed a very sexy kiss on her lips. The kiss continued and lasted for a very long time as they explored every nook and cranny of each other's mouths. They finally parted and Inuyasha was about to remove Kagome's bra but suddenly out of the darkness there came a voice.

"Get a room," and out of the dark forest came Sesshomaru, "You disgust me. This should be done in the privacy of one's house not out here where anyone can see you. I mean have some decency, cover yourselves."

"Well we would have a room if Kagome didn't brake it." Inuyasha spat out.

"Sit!!" Kagome shouted and Inuyasha's face smashed flat onto the ground.

"Lord Sesshomaru." said quiet little voice. It was Rin. Sesshomura acted quickly by running over to get and covering her eyes.

"Sorry Rin, you can't see this. C'mon let's go back to bed. You should be in bed anyway. Why are you up?" he whispered in her ear while picking her up. He began to walk back to camp with her.

"Wha…what are you hiding from me Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin curiously asked. He did not reply but kept on walking while rubbing her back trying to get her back to sleep.

BACK TO INUYASHA AND KAGOME

"You know…." Kagome said incompletely.

"What?" Inuyasha asked.

"Your brother was right, we should have some more decency."

"Yeah."

"Let's go back to camp and get dressed." So they walked back to camp and gotten dressed and joined the rest of the Inu gang in the other tent. They tried their best not to wake them…..

"Ahh my HAND!" screeched Miroku waking from his sleep in pain. Everyone else got up also. Kagome stepped on his hand.

"Well, well, well, you guys finally decided to come back?" Sango asked. Inuyasha and Kagome nodded and with that no questions were asked and they laid back down. Kagome and Inuyasha joined them.

Hey people sorry you had to wait so long for this chapter but here it is! I hope you enjoyed it.


	4. let us get some shut eye!

-1It was 3 am and out of the complete silence of the Inu gang's tent there was a loud ringing sound, It grew louder and louder. Everyone tried to ignore it by putting pillows over their heads and covering their ears but it was no use. It just kept ringing and ringing and ringing.

"GOD DAMMIT! WHERE THE FUCK IS THAT DAMNED RINGING SOUND COMING FROM?!" Inuyasha jumped up and automatically looked around for what was making the noise. He tossed the blankets and everything in site trying to locate where the ringing was coming from. It turns out it was Kagome's alarm clock.

Inuyasha grabbed the round clock in his fist and was about to throw it out of the tent's door when Kagome shouted "No Inuyasha! Don't do it! I need it for school."

"Why the hell is it on this time of night?" Inuyasha grouchly asked as he calmly flicked the switch off.

"I don't know…"

MEANWHILE

"MUHAHAHA! I have disturbed Inuyasha and his human friends rest….now they will never defeat me!" Naraku cackled from darkness.

BACK TO INUYASHA

"Well that was weird.." Kagome stated while scratching her head.

"Now that we are all awake, what do you guys want to do?" Sango asked.

"Good question." Miroku replied.

Then Shippo jumped in, "Let's play cards!" Kagome reached in her yellow bag and pulled out a pack of playing cards. She tossed them to Shippo and he caught them.

"Have fun."

"You are not going to play with us Kagome?" Shippo asked.

"Nahh I'm gonna try to catch some shut eye." Kagome then laid down and tried to shut her eyes. She slowly closed her eyelids. And then all of the sudden her eyes opened quickly. Once again she tried to close her eyes but with no avail. Kagome tried to close her eyes but they just stayed open as if she was fighting herself.

"Something is wrong….guys…try to close your eyes." Kagome demanded. Everyone did so and couldn't. They were all in shock over this. At this very moment Sesshomaru, who was holding Rin, peeked through the tent door with his head.

"Are you all having the same problem?" he questioned.

"Yes…" Everyone replied.

"I think Naraku did this….it even affected Rin." He then came inside the tent and sat down.

"Why the hell did you come here, Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha angrily questioned.

"Little brother, why must you always start fights? I came here because I figured Naraku had done the same to you….he is going after the ones who could defeat him."

"When did you realize that this spell curse thing was put on you?" Kagome asked Sesshomaru.

"Well, it went like this.."

FLASHBACK

Sesshmaru sat beside Rin to make sure she would fall asleep. She was laying on Ah Un with her eyes open.

"Rin, close your eyes." Sesshomaru said. Rin nodded. Five minutes later her eyes were still open and Sesshomaru repeated himself, "Rin, CLOSE your eyes…" Rin then began to cry.

"Lord Sesshomaru! I can't, I can't close my eyes.." She cried out.

"Why can't you?"

"They won't close!" Sesshomaru then realized he himself could not close his eyes and he figured out something was not right.

He picked Rin up and said, "Jaken, watch Ah Un. I will be back in 2 hours."

"Aye Aye, Lord Sesshomaru." Jaken replied.

BACK TO THE PRESENT

"And that's what happened." Sesshomaru declared.

"Oh." Everyone said in unison.

"Hey how long have I been here?"

"Only about an hour." Kagome replied.

BACK TO JAKEN

_:"Lord Sesshomaru has been gone for soo long….where could he be?" _Jaken thought nervously.

Hey people! There is your chapter. I haven't had a computer for a while because it broke so that's the reason it took so long. Sorry for the wait.


	5. questions of a little girl

-1Am I not popular anymore? Has everyone forgotten about me yet? I'm sorry I just haven't had a computer for a while and I've been borrowing other people's and I wasn't very comfortable typing on other people's computers so yeah….anyway back to the story.

Jaken began to run off as he searched for his lord. He was so impatient. It was not even two hours and he went crazy. Along the way, he bumped into a green slime demon.

"Hello," Jaken said to the demon. The demon hissed at him, "Oh shit…."

MEANWHILE

Everyone looked at each other with their blood shot eyes as they yawned one after the other. That was everyone except Inuyasha and Sesshomaru who were having a staring contest unlike everyone else who barely had any clue what was going on around them.

"Feel like blinking…don't cha' Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha said while not blinking.

"Nope. How about you, little brother?" Sesshomaru replied.

"Nope." Almost nothing could stop them accept….

"Lord Sesshomaru, why do stars sparkle?" Rin curiously asked as she peered out of the netted window of the tent.

"I don't know, Rin." He still didn't blink. She was quiet for about five minutes until she thought of something else to ask.

"Lord Sesshomaru, why does the sun go down at night?"

"I don't know, Rin. Please stop talking. I'm doing something important now." Rin shook her head and agreed not to speak. Eventually, she opened her mouth again.

"Lord Sesshomaru…" She spoke but then was interrupted.

"WHAT?! What do you want? I told you stop talking," Sesshomaru shouted angrily as Rin froze and then fell to the ground and cried.

"Great job daddy," Inuyasha teased, "By the way, you blinked." Sesshomaru then placed Rin on his lap and she cried on his shoulder. He rubbed her back and kissed her cheek as he tried to calm her down.

"Sorry, I didn't mean it," he whispered in her ear, "I'll answer any question." Rin calmed down and looked at Sesshomaru while she thought of all the questions she could ask.

"Why isn't the moon always the same size?"

"The clouds cover it." he answered.

"Where do babies come from?" Rin asked as Sesshomaru. After that question he forgot to breathe and almost passed out until he came up the an answer.

"A big white bird called the stork." Sesshomaru wiped the sweat from his fore head.

"No they don't. How does the baby get in the mommy's tummy?" Sesshomaru completely went blank and had no clue what to say. He looked at Inuyasha for help but the only thing Inuyasha did was laugh. After hearing this conversation, the barely awake Miroku makes his way over.

"I can help you with that." He spoke and then covered his mouth and yawned. Sesshomaru gave him a look to make sure he didn't give too much info, "Well, while we are all tired lets start it like this. It all starts in a bed….." Miroku was the interrupted by a very weak and tired smack in the back from Sango.

"She's a little girl! You pervert!" Sango exclaimed and then yawned.

"Don't worry, Sango. Sesshomaru said I could," Miroku explained, "Hey Sesshomaru do you want me to explain the difference between boy and girl?"

"Umm…I don't think I feel comfortable having Rin know any of this…she is too young." Sesshomaru covered Rin's ears.

"Wait," Kagome said as she reached into her yellow bag and pulled out a school book labeled "Sex Ed.",

"Here take this, flip through this book and pick out little bits and pieces of what you wish to tell her." Kagome said as she handed him the book.

"Thank you." Sesshomaru replied.

"No problem."


	6. MONSTER!

"Ok, I have to admit it. I am REALLY REALLY REALLY tired." Sango said to everyone.

"Gee…and you thought you were the only one?" Miroku asked sarcastically.

"Will you stop talking I am trying to SLEEP!" Shippo yelled.

"How many times do we have to explain this to you," Inuyasha asked in an annoyed tone, "We can't sleep. We are all under a spell. You got that you little…"

"SIT!" Kagome shouted using whatever energy she had.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?"

"If you can't say something nice than don't say anything at all." Kagome explained.

Inuyasha then mumbled under his breathe, "Same for you."

Then there was silence. It was almost silent except every five minutes somebody would yawn but still it was quiet.

"Lord Sesshomaru," Rin spoke as she tried to get his attention, "Lord Sesshomaru."

"Oh. Yes, what is it, Rin?" he replied while rubbing his eyes.

"Are you tired too?"

"A little…just a little."

"Why did Naraku do this?" she asked in an upset tone.

"Rin, nobody knows. Naraku just has his ways. Hopefully, we can get through this." Sesshomaru explained the best he could. Randomly, a little figure runs through the tent screaming leaving the shape of its body in the material of the tent.

"Ahh! AAHHHH!!!!! SLIME MONSTER!" It turns out it was Jaken and not too far behind him was the slime monster. Everyone abandoned the tent and ran. They ran in a different direction than Jaken and it turns out the demon was only after Jaken. So everyone stopped to watch Jaken get beat up maybe even eaten by the green slime demon.

"Master Jaken," Rin called out, "Are you ok?" The only thing Jaken could do is scream. Inuyasha finally jumped in and attempted to stop this nonsense.

"WIND SCAR!!" Inuyasha unleashed his sword to burn the demon nearly killing Jaken.

The remains of the monster were no where to be found. Everyone clapped and cheered.

Well, there is your chapter. I'll just try to end this story before something happens to this computer. By the way, join my C2 community. And if you know any other funny stories tell me and I'll add it. Ok, next chapter will be put up soon see you then.


	7. HICCUP!

-1Everyone sat around the newly made fire seeing as they couldn't go to sleep. Nobody could figure out what to do except….

"Wait a minute! Why the hell are we just sitting here?! Why don't we just go to Kaede and ask if she has a potion or something?" Inuyashe exclaimed. Everyone looked at each other with smiles on their faces. It was a good idea. Inuyasha left to the village and returned with two jugs of bright red stuff.

"Ok I got the potion." Inuyasha told his friends.

Kagome examined the jugs and asked, "Is that alcohol?"

Inuyasha replied, "Yes. It has a potion in it as well. Alcohol is one of the main ingredients Lady Kaede said."

"How much of that are we supposed to drink?"

"I guess until we pass out…."

REWIND….

"Inuyasha, don't drink more than a half a glass of this. It takes it time it will not work automatically." Lady Kaede warned.

"Yeah yeah…"

BACK

Kagome got out some paper cups from her back pack and passed them out to everyone. Inuyasha walked around and filled everyone's cup to the top. They all looked at each other and shrugged and then quickly drank the alcoholic potion. Five minutes later nobody was asleep so he filled their cups again. 10 minutes later…

"Yo yo hit me! Fill it up!" The drunk Sesshomaru demanded while stomping his foot. Inuyasha was drunk as well so he swayed back and forth as he walked over to Sesshomaru with the half full jug. While that was going on Miroku was getting beat up by Sango.

"Take this!" Sango said as she slammed him with her hiraikotsu. Miroku didn't understand what was going on.

"I didn't even do anything!" He pleaded but another hit came this time from her fist. Meanwhile, Rin and Shippo were making out. Sesshomaru cheered on Rin.

"Whoo! YEAH! That a girl….you use your tounge…use it! That's my girl over there." Everyone stared at him weirdly. Normally, something like this would anger him. He smiled and walked towards Sango who just beat Miroku into a pancake. "So, do you come here often?" He asked her. Without even thinking, Sango began to chase him around the campfire. Inuyasha and Kagome laid side by side and hiccupped. Kiara, who went to go check on Miroku to see if he was ok, joined them.

"Oh, Rin." Shippo said and he looked into Rin's eyes.

"Oh, Shippo." She said back. It was puppy love. Randomly, Kohaku comes in out of nowhere and sees the two holding hands him becomes very upset. He falls to the ground and cries and Rin runs over to him. She quickly charmed him and began to make out with him also. Shippo tapped on her shoulder.

"Ah hem…."

"What?" Rin asked in an annoyed tone. Shippo looked at her like she should now what she did wrong. She apologized and hugged him. Kohaku then tapped on Rin's should and she hugged him too. This went on for a long time…..

Meanwhile, Sesshomaru rubbed the new bald spot on his head but he did not give up.

"Are you Jamaican? Cuz' Ja makin me crazy." He said to Sango and then was chased around the fire again. "I think she likes me." He said to himself. Kagome, Inuyasha, and Kiara watched all of this and yawned. Suddenly, everyone passed out. The potion finally worked.


	8. Goodmorning

-1In the morning, everyone woke up peacefully. Though it wasn't as peaceful when everyone was fully awake.

"Rin you little whore! What did I tell you about kissing boys?!" Sesshomaru asked angrily.

" Sorry…" Rin sounded like she meant it, "Wait a minute…you were cheering me on and now your yelling at me?"

"Sorry for hitting you." Sango apologized to Miroku.

"It's ok. Your just gonna have to pay me so that I can forgive you." Miroku had a perverted smirk on his face. Sango slapped him, "Ok. Apology accepted."

"Hey I remember what Lady Kaede said…." Inuyasha began to remember.

"What was it?" Kagome asked.

"She said 'Do not drink more than one glass'"

"Gee no wonder everything was so crazy."

After all that, everyone began to leave to continue there lives fighting Naraku.

THE END…OR IS IT?

OK, Did everyone like the story? It could end here if you want. If you think this sequel needs a sequel send me a review with your opinion.


End file.
